MagicMorphs
by superpony55
Summary: The Animorphs are on a mission when they crash-land on the Hogwarts Express! With the help of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, can they stay hidden and act as regular Hogwarts students? And what if they really do belong at Hogwarts? Note: The Animorphs are eleven in this story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jake.

And I should have known this mission was doomed to fail.

[Behind you! Behind you!]

[Look out, Rachel!]

[Cassie!]

I can't tell you my last name, or where I live. We've got to be careful, you see. We can't let the Yeerks know who we are. We can't even let them know we're _human_.

Sounds strange, right? I mean, why wouldn't we be human?

You see, the Yeerks are parasitic alien slugs. They crawl through your ear and wrap around your brain, and completely control you. Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, Ax, and I are the only ones fighting them.

You're probably thinking one of two things. _He's nuts_, or maybe _How can six kids stop an entire alien invasion?_

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to be crazy. Because if I'm crazy, that means the Earth is safe. But if I'm right…

One day, on our way home from the mall, the five of us, excluding Ax, walked through the construction site. There, an Andalite prince called Elfangor crash-landed and told us about the Yeerks. He gave us our weapon against the Yeerks. The power to become any animal we touch. The power to morph.

A few weeks later, we rescued his younger brother, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill (Ax), from the bottom of the ocean. He's been fighting with us ever since.

Now you know why I can't tell you who I am.

We were in the middle of a mission. According to our friend Erek (who's a robot called a Chee- long story), the Blade ship of Visser Three had a cloaking problem, and was being repaired- right in our town.

Visser Three's the leader of the Yeerk invasion. So when Erek told us about the Blade ship… it was too good a chance to give up.

We decided to get inside the Blade ship, and fly it above Washington, D.C. to show everyone the Yeerks were here. Sounds simple, right?

Nothing's ever simple with the Animorphs.

Of course, Visser Three would be watching the Blade ship. We hadn't even considered that. We also hadn't considered it would be a trap.

We'd gone aboard the Blade Ship, prepared to fly it. Visser Three was waiting for us, and we'd been fighting him ever since. We would have to demorph in less than fifteen minutes, if that wasn't bad enough. You know what made that even worse?

The ship was going somewhere.

[Twelve and a half of your minutes until you are trapped in morph, Prince Jake,] Ax said calmly.

[They're everyone's minutes, Ax,] Marco said. He wasn't so calm. [They're my minutes, they're Jake's minutes, they're Visser Three's minutes! They're your minutes!]

[Now there are twelve of your minutes.]

[Okay Ax,] I said, quickly running our options through my head. [Tobias, Ax, do you two think you can hold Visser Three off while the rest of us morph bird?]

[We can try,] Tobias said. He sounded a bit nervous. I didn't blame him.

[When we're finished morphing, we'll come help. We'll cover Ax as he morphs bird.]

[That could work!] Rachel cried. [There's just one problem- how do we get back home? Where are we?]

[There's a train in the distance,] Tobias said. [We can probably hitch a ride on that.]

[Okay then,] I said. [Come on- we don't have much time!]

A tiger, gorilla, wolf, and bear all left the room. I started to demorph, watching as my orange and black fur was replaced by human skin. I could only hope Tobias and Ax were doing okay.

Morphing is disgusting, and it takes time. The only person I know who can morph without looking horrible is Cassie. She was finishing up her morph, the only part of her that was still morphed was her nose. She twitched it once as it became human like the rest of her.

We quickly morphed bird and flew back into the room. As soon as Ax saw us, he started to morph.

[Foolish Andalites!] Visser Three cried. [You can not escape me!]

[We can and we will,] Marco muttered.

Ax finished morphing and the six of us flew out of the Blade ship.

[Uh, Jake?] Cassie asked.

[What's the matter? Is he following?]

[That's the thing. He's not following us.] Cassie sounded puzzled.

I didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried. We flapped towards the train.

[Tobias? Do you want to take a break to morph and demorph?] Cassie asked a few minutes later.

[I'm fine,] he assured her. As he was already in bird form, he hadn't needed to morph like the rest of us. [Though I am kind of hungry.]

Marco laughed. [See any tasty mice?]

Rachel glared sharply at Marco. Very sharply, as she was an eagle. The reason she was upset was Tobias didn't have to worry about the time limit like the rest of us right then. On our first mission, he had gotten stuck as a hawk. He would always be a hawk, unless he chose otherwise.

You see, a powerful being called the Ellimist gave him back the power to morph again- morph animals _including _his human self. Rachel wanted him to morph to his human self and stay human. He didn't want to leave the war.

We flew in silence for a little while, until the train was in view.

[We've got a problem,] Tobias said.

[What is it?] I asked. [It seems fine to me.]

[The train's going too fast to hold onto it, or flap inside it. Plus, the time limit. We'll have to go through an open window, and inside the train. A girl's standing in front of the only open window.]

We were silent as we took that all in. [Oh,] I said.

[Prince Jake?] Ax said. [I believe we have a limited amount of time before the train passes us.]

[I think we should take the risk,] Cassie said.

[WHAT?] Marco cried, shocked. I thought about it for a moment.

[Okay,] I said. [We don't have much of a choice.]

Rachel cried, [Let's do it!]


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Hermione Granger.

And I was very excited to be going to Hogwarts. I was sitting in a compartment with a boy named Neville Longbottom (strange name I know), who was moaning about losing his toad.

"She'll kill me," he moaned.

"Neville," I said kindly, putting the _Standard Book of Spells: Year One _down next to me, "Why don't you go _look_ for your toad? I'll help in a minute, I just need to finish this chapter."

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Neville said. "I think I will!" Just then, the compartment door opened, and a woman walked over with a bunch of candy.

"Would you like anything, dears?" she asked. "Maybe a Chocolate Frog? Or a Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Bean?"

"How many will ten galleons buy?" I replied.

"Seven chocolate frogs and seven beans," she said.

I handed her ten galleons. "Would you like a frog, Neville?" I asked.

"I can't… I really shouldn't…" he mumbled.

"Go ahead Neville, I've got loads." He picked one up and eagerly unwrapped it.

"I already have this one…" He stuffed a card into his pocket. I opened my frog and laughed.

"The picture moves!" I cried in delight. I took a bite of my frog and turned the card over. "Nicolas Flamel…"

"Oh, I already have him," Neville said. "I'm only missing about five. Hey, come back here!" When he'd looked over my card, his chocolate frog had jumped out of his hand. "I guess now I need to catch a frog and a toad…"

I laughed. "Go ahead. I'll be right there. Jest let me open the window, so the frog doesn't melt, wherever it is."

Neville nodded and left as I opened the window. Instead of opening my book like I should have, I grabbed a box of Every Flavor Beans and popped one in my mouth. "Honestly! When they say every flavor they really do mean every flavor, don't they? I could have sworn that was a chocolate."

I gazed out the window, lost in thought. What would we learn this year? Had I read enough of my books? What was that spell again…

All of a sudden, six birds swooped into the window. "AAHH!" I shrieked.

[AAHH!] the birds shrieked, as an osprey tumbled into the compartment.

I gasped. "Animagi? That's the only explanation… unregistered, maybe?"

One of the birds tried to get outside, but I slammed the window shut, and raced for the compartment door. I locked that, too.

"What are Animagi doing crashing into my compartment?" I asked. I stared down at two ospreys, a harrier, an eagle, a peregrine falcon, and a red-tailed hawk. I grabbed one of my books. Yes, that was the spell. It would revert them to their natural forms.

"_Revertere__ad suam__formam!_" I cried, holding my wand out at the birds. Slowly, four of the birds turned into humans my age. "Uh, that is the most _disgusting_ Animagi transformation I've ever _seen_!" I slowly turned towards the harrier and the hawk. The harrier was changing, but not to human. "Eep!" I squealed, backing into a wall. I grabbed a book on magical creatures and couldn't find any blue centaurs with scorpion tails. Because that's what it was, believe it or not.

Quicker than the eye could see, the creature's tail was at my throat. [Do not move,] the creature said. [Move and I will take off your head.]

I whimpered a bit, then regained my composure. "My name is Hermione Granger," I said. "What are yours? Are you unregistered Animagi? And what is _that_?"

A boy with light brown hair sighed and turned to the others. A girl with light blonde hair cocked her head. Because I hadn't had many friends at my old school, I had learned to read expressions. This girl's expression was something along the lines of _Why not?_ The boy briefly nodded and stepped forward. "My name is Jake," he said.

"I'm Rachel," said the blonde.

A darker skinned girl stepped forward. "And I'm Cassie."

A boy with black hair turned to look at Jake. "Are you sure we should- yeah, okay. Fine. My name's Marco." As he talked, Jake nodded to him.

[I believe I agree with Marco, Prince Jake,] said the centaur, who I was starting to think was of alien origin. For one thing, he had no mouth.

[Ax, I think we should take the chance,] another voice said. I almost jumped, but if I had, I would've been beheaded. I carefully looked at the hawk.

"Are you-" I said. I cut myself off as I watched the bird turn into a human. "How come my spell didn't work on you?"

[Spell?] The alien burst out laughing. His eyes seemed to smile. [There is no such thing as magic.]

"What was your spell supposed to do?" Cassie asked.

"It was intended to make you become your own form," I said.

"That would explain it," said the boy who had been the hawk. "I was trapped in morph on our first mission."

"He's Tobias, by the way," said Rachel. I barely heard her. Trapped? Morph? Mission? What _were_ they talking about? I sat down suddenly and the alien pulled his tail away.

[My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill,] said the alien.

"We call him Ax," Marco said.

"Will you guys please explain? This is very fascinating… Oh! Where are my manners? Sit down, have a chocolate frog." They all sat except Ax. He turned to Jake.

"No, Ax. You know how you get around food."

Cassie opened a chocolate frog and gasped. "It's… alive?" she asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "It's an enchantment." She still looked ill.

"Wait a second," Tobias said. "That frog was… chocolate?"

The others laughed.

"You found Neville's chocolate… oh! Neville!" I stood up. "I'm sorry, we'll have to continue this conversation later. For now, I have a toad to find! I hope Neville's not mad…"

"What's the matter?" Cassie asked.

"I was in this compartment with a boy named Neville, when-"

"Someone was in here with you?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I jumped and turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy said, "I am. Ax. Ksah. Axksah."

"Well, hello again, Ax," I said.

"I repeat. Repeatuh. Who was in here with, withuh, you."

I realized Ax had communicated using telepathy before, so having a mouth must be strange for him. All of this was strange.

"Neville. He's… right here."

"Hermione? Are you coming?"

Jake looked at the others. "Uh oh."


End file.
